<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kindness of the shade by birdhymns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569556">kindness of the shade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns'>birdhymns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, originally written for a friend who needed a pick-me-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Divine typically denies all else, no matter intent. But all who possess physicality, possess shadows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve chosen my floor to bleed out on, why?”</p><p>Hilda crowbars one eye open. Or attempts to, at least. The band of pain ratcheting tighter round her head quickly puts an end to that venture, and she curls as much as the wound in her side allows. “In fairness to me,” she murmurs, “I didn’t think anyone lived here.”</p><p>“It’s almost like I have wards to keep away unwanted attention.” A sigh. “How’d you get past them?”</p><p>Hilda silently lifts one arm, sleeve sliding down enough for the marks there to shine.</p><p>“…Progeny of a spring god, of course.” The mage grumbles. “Well, at least I know my wards haven’t gotten that weak. I’d have an easier time trying to bar a breeze from coming in.”</p><p>Hilda grunts agreement. “If that’s everything, you mind leaving me to die while it’s quiet? My head’s killing me.”</p><p>“Don’t be dramatic.” There’s the shift of cloth, the light creak of the wooden floorboards as they kneel beside her. “As if I’d let someone die in my house. It’d take forever to correct the imbalance of that.”</p><p>“Thanks. Your bedside manner really could use some work.”</p><p>That earns her a firm prod to, thankfully, her unbruised shoulder. “Quiet, and let me heal you.”</p><p>“Typical magic doesn’t work well on me,” Hilda warns. She would’ve added more, but a cool sensation cuts her off. There’s the unmistakable sense of magic in it. But her body does not reject it, instead letting it sink in and wash through, wiping the pain away and leaving her pleasantly cool. Her eyes open in surprise. The light from the window doesn’t immediately spear them, instead allowing her to see the mage’s self-satisfied smile, how shadows pattern themselves in a lattice across her shoulders and arms as her hands move to hover over Hilda’s chest.</p><p>“Good thing I’m not a typical mage.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A snippet of a larger idea I may play with more later. The main thing was 'dark magic but for healing', and I always enjoy twisting magic around into new rules. Might make a good break AU.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lysithea usually leaves her doors and windows closed. Because shadows are part of her as much as blood and flesh, and having a home full of them strengthens her magic, yes, but for the physical protection provided. It is easier to redirect attention with a physical element that supports the enchantment, after all. Well-aware of how most react to shadows, and mages who find themselves at home in the dark, she keeps her distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the daughter of a vernal god—an inquisitive one at that—is not easily denied and goes where she pleases, like air slipping in through spaces between a door and its frame, finding the ill-sealed spots. Hilda's presence seeps into Lysithea's place, coolness announcing itself with the scent of greenery stretching up for the sun at its side. At first her presence, this disruption, disgruntles Lysithea. But there is no hating a kind breeze, not forever, for even as it may bring an unregulated, unexpected chill, it clears the mind with its promise of growth and brilliant skies in its train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lysithea opens her window wider, and becomes accustomed to her daily visitor and her steps carrying spring.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Walked into my room and as it turned out, da'd left the window open a couple inches. Left it significantly cooler than usual, but I couldn't just close it because it's been So Long since it was that perfect cool spring air. So, this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>